In one aspect, the invention relates to a tool for separating twist wire. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for separating twist wire.
Many electric utility companies in the U.S. use secondary twist wire. The wire consists of either 2 or 3 insulated conductors wrapped around a non insulated neutral (ground) conductor. The insulated conductors provide either single phase or three phase power with voltages usually ranging between 240 and 480 volts. The purpose of the twist wire is to transmit secondary power from xe2x80x9cdistribution typexe2x80x9d transformers located on utility poles down to either homes or buildings. In many cases, a single transformer mounted on a utility pole will provide power to several locations.
In a case as described above, most utility companies will run the secondary twist wire from pole to pole. At place where there is a home or building, the twist wire is spread apart between the poles and spliced to wires extending to the home or building. The problem of splicing or tapping the insulated conductors is affected by the bare ground conductor. The portions of the insulated conductors which are bared for tapping must be kept separated from each other and the ground in order to avoid a short circuit. A spacer is therefore installed after the wires are spread to hold the wires apart to prevent short circuits and to facilitate splicing or tapping into each wire.
It is difficult to spread apart the wires to insert the spacer. The wires are large and stiff and they are generally stretched tightly between the poles to maintain adequate ground clearance. Because the wire is suspended and the worker attempting to spread the wires is generally in a lift device, there is no solid, stable object for the worker to apply pressure against to facilitate the separation of the wires.
A tool to facilitate the separation of secondary twist wires for the insertion of a spreader would be very desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a tool.
In one embodiment of the invention, a wire separator tool comprises a bar having a pair of separator elements. The bar has a first end and a second end. An imaginary longitudinal axis extends between the first end and the second end of the bar. A pair of longitudinally-spaced-apart separator elements extend laterally from one side of the bar. Each separator element has a post portion, a flange portion, and a blade portion. Each post portion has a first end next to the bar and a second end spaced apart from the bar. An imaginary longitudinal axis extends between the first end and the second end of each post portion. A generally annularly shaped end flange portion is positioned on the second end of each of the post portions. The end flange portion extends generally radially outwardly from the longitudinal axis of each of the post portions. A blade portion protrudes outwardly from a periphery of each end flange portion. Each blade portion is angled away from the bar at an angle in the range of from about 5 degrees to about 50 degrees and away from the other post of the pair at an angle in the range of from about 45 degrees to about 135 degrees.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for spreading apart a twisted wire assembly comprising at least a first wire strand and a second wire strand twisted together. The method comprises providing a tool having a pair of longitudinally-spaced-apart parallel separator elements with each separator element having a post portion, a generally annularly shaped end flange portion positioned on the end of the post portion, and a blade portion protruding outwardly from a periphery of each end flange. Each blade is angled away from the other separator element of the pair at an angle in the range of from about 45 degrees to about 85 degrees and pointed in a direction for co-rotation about an axis between the parallel posts. The blades are inserted between the first wire strand and the second wire strand from opposite directions so that the first wire strand will be guided into position against a first of the posts and the second wire strand will be guided into position against a second of the posts. The tool is then rotated around the axis between the parallel posts to separate the first wire strand from the second wire strand.
The method can be carried out if desired with the previously described apparatus. The tool handle and blades are preferably made of nonconductive composite materials to permit the lineman to use the tool without having to shut power off to the system. The combination of the blades and the handle permit the wires to be spread easier, farther apart and quicker than anything else on the market. By way of non-limiting example, two wires can be separated and spread to a distance of several inches in just under 3 seconds in a single motion when a preferred embodiment of the invention is used. The invention thus permits a lineman to install even the largest of spacers with little effort or time.